CHALLENGE
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: Inuyasha takes a mate. They live a happy and blissfull life together until tragedy strikes. Will their happy home survive or will it be dragged down by the weight of the blow?
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Warning: Rape, Gender bender

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Inuyasha in no way shape or form belongs to me. He and his friends are copyrighted by another who has legal rights to them until seventy-five long years have passed.

Notes: Sesshoumaru is a girl in this ficlet because I for one am sick of people writing Inuyasha as a girl. The tables have turned Sesshoumaru!

CHALLENGE

The Night was all but a storm. People rushed all over the castle as the wail of a mortal woman filtered through their ears. It came as a shock to everyone when their lord had brought home the human well over two months pregnant. She had lived in the castle since then.

Many despised for they thought she just wanted everything that came with being the lady of the West. When the months passed and they saw how happen she made their lord most just turned a blind to the fact that she was human.

Another long wail flowed through the castle and the servants were doing their best to get everything the healer called for. Hot water, clean cloths and linens and the lord of the West; who had left the room to find a quiet place to empty his stomach.

She screamed in pain crying for the idiot who had put her through such unbelievable pain. Outside the animals were causing a fuss and the barn hands had to be awakened to calm them down. The younger ones were trying to stay out of the way and avoid being crushed by the stampede of the older demons.

A pain filled cry impregnated the air. A shudder was felt all around the castle and five hours later the human lay passed out from her blood birth with two young half demon boys.

CHALLENGE

Inuyasha quickly turned a corner almost knocking down one of the servants in his haste. He muttered a quick apology before running off again. The small teasing giggle entered his puppy dog ears and he turned to go in that direction. He was only dressed in his sleeping gear and by now everyone in his castle must have heard about his little mate.

"The great Inuyasha is having a little trouble capturing a helpless uke" The silky voice purred from the dark. "Come on where are you? I won't bite… too hard" He growled out slowing down by the doors of his uke's chambers. He heard a small giggle come from behind it. He opened the door and slipped inside, using the stealth he was often praised for.

In the center of the room sat a small figure wrapped in a white yukata with a veil. It looked human but he knew better. She was a demoness and one of high standings. She had long silver hair and eyes that could burn a man if he stared too long. Lips bow shaped and pearl pink and face framed by her well defined check bones.

"Well Sesshoumaru did you think you could out run me?" He whispered, into a veil covered ear. "My Inuyasha had I known you were that kinky I would have gotten something to amuse you" He looked up quickly in the direction of his chambers and in the door way stood Sesshoumaru. Her molten gold eyes laughing at his mistake as her lips were pulled into a smile. He moved closer to her.

"Is that you Sesshoumaru or another trick of yours" She moved the light transparent yukata tighter around her body. "Why not come closer and find out" Sesshoumaru whispered as the male pushed her up against his locked door. He bent his head low and took a whiff of her. "You smell like Sesshoumaru" He muttered after a few seconds of silence. "But you could still be a trick"

"I am no trick my lord"

"Prove it" He moved between her legs.

"If you perform your duty you would see" He was jutted his hips and the small gasp he elicited was good enough for him. He reached behind her and focused his youkai in opening the door. "Then let's"

CHALLENGE

Inuyasha pulled her into his chambers. There was a lot of red everywhere. The curtains around the bed were red satin and the sheets looked to be red silk. He moved her to the bed and lay her down gently. "You're so beautiful" He was obviously head over heels in love with her. She looked away "Aren't you tired of saying that?" He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. His tongue licked at her lips, pleading for entrance which she willingly gave.

He reminded himself of the familiar lines, edges and taste of his mate. She moaned a little as his hand found something to do with themselves. "Inuyasha…" She panted out as his tongue made a beeline for the mark on her neck. She clung to his shoulders and bucked when he sucked it particularly hard.

He rose up again and removed the yukata and gazed at her nakedness, lust swimming in his eyes. She turned her head to the side, a faint blush forming on her face. "So now you're shy? After all the hell you've put me through?" He whispered, stoking her hand that had come to hide her bust. "It is not that simple Inuyasha" She said back, not letting his gaze met hers. He pulled her face gently towards his own with his free hand. "It can be"

CHALLENGE

"Chichiue-dono!" A small girl with platinum coloured hair ran up to the demon. He stooped and picked her picked her, beaming at her. "Konochowa Ran how is daddy's favourite girl?" She beamed and chirped "Fine!" She began to rattle off a long list of things she and her siblings did with their mother while he was the Eastern territory. "I thought I was your favourite daughter chichiue-dono" Another voice cut off. "Oh hello Ayame"

She leveled him with a look. "You are just like your mother. By the way where is she" he replied sweetly, knowing her temper was far worse than his mate's. "She's upstairs"

"I think I'll go see her" He put his youngest down and ran off to find his mate. He was almost at their chambers when he caught the scent of a pup, probably no older than two weeks. He pushed his head inside to see his mate. She was sitting in rocking chair that sat next to a crib.

Her long white mane clothed her and the scent of child hung off her skin. He moved inside slowly not wanting to disturbe the smile on her face. When he was behind her he noticed she had a small pup with her. It was sleeping but he already knew it's eyes were gold.

"Welcome back Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru whispered, slowly rocking the sleeping infant in her arms. "She's beautiful" He whispered. His mate smiled back at him. "I know"

"How was it" he took a seat on the floor and put his head in her lap. "… Interesting" He chuckled at his mate's use of words. A few more moments went by before either spoke.

"When are you going to give me a son Sesshoumaru"

"As soon as you sire one my lord" He dropped the subject knowing he hit a sensitive spot for her. Life continued on after their conversation. The topic all but forgotten, except by one onlooker.

CHALLENGE

Notes:

Yes this is a challenge fic. This is a prologue to let you get what idea I had. It starts out that a demon lord (Inu no Taisho if you want) had twins (Inuyasha and Naraku) with a human woman (Izayoi if you wantwho is a powerful witch but few know). On the day of birth when Izayoi had woken up she heard that Naraku was a still born and had already been buried. She got sad she and her husband mourned their lost with the rest of the castle.

Inuyasha was never told and grew up blissfully unaware. No one knew that the healer and a few others had kidnapped him and wanted to raise him as their own so they could get a toe hold in the Western lands. He was abused and mistreated and became evil.

Inuyasha grew up loved and spoiled and the healer was killed trying to kidnap him. His mother… whatever you want and his dad is up to you.

Sesshoumaru comes in after Inuyasha takes the throne and later becomes his mate after a lot of work on Inuyasha's side. They have more than one daughter and want a son. Naraku comes into the picture. He rapes Sesshoumaru and then puts a spell on her so she can't tell anyone so if she has a son it would be his and he would have the Western lands. The rest is up to you.

Appearances: Inuyasha looks like himself and Naraku looks like himself. Sesshoumaru is a girl so…

Ramblings: I wanted to write this but no time so if can greatly appreciated. If you take up this challenge tell me that is all. HPTRFangirl I'll have the next chapter up shortly… hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

TiTle:

Rating:

Warnings: Girl-Sesshoumaru, beatings and anything you want to add

Notes: Uuuhhhh...?

INUSESSH

Body: Sesshoumaru is an orphan girl who lives in a settlement with her little sister Rin. The Settlement is more of a demon slave camp where orphan demons are brought when they are not wanted to work by mining precious gems. On a normal day anyone on the settlement can expect a ¼ bowl of porridge. Every morning at precisely 6 O'Clock everyone is awakened by the blowing of a horn and anyone late would get no food for the week and have another five hours added to their daily schedule. One morning Sesshoumaru is late and barely makes downstairs in time but her evil overseer (Kagome)still marks her late. Naraku then decides to deal with her himself and puts her to work in the pits. People who work in the pits have different work hours that only end when you find at least one precious gem or if your overseer decides to be lenient.

The pits is an area that turned barren from over mining and it's near impossible to mine now because it has a trench shape. Sometime later Sesshoumaru escapes taking her sister with her. They reach a giant plain before they are realized but Sesshoumaru get captured while Rin escapes. Sesshoumaru tries to escape again later and is found out this time she makes it to a cliff. She threatened by Naraku and his lackeys about resistance. She then jumps off the cliff and is saved by a flying cocky bastard (Inuyasha); Who she hates right away. He flies off to his settlement with Naraku cursing after him.

The settlement is the opposite of the mining settlement. Everyone there has a job but there is no mining done. Sesshoumaru meets back up with Rin and is given a tour of her new home which she doesn't like and wants to leave. She reluctantly stays then goes into her first heat.

INUSESSH

Notes:

There are two founders of Inuyasha's settlement Inuyasha and a very weird, womanising alcoholic who is more than a heavy weight.

He's a demon too and much stronger than Inuyasha but only Inuyasha knows that.

He's never around when you need him but always there when he's not wanted.

There're a lot of women in the settlement who want to be Inuyasha's mate but it's public knowledge that he doesn't mate.

Every week they collect wood and have a completion to see who collects most and he usually wins but Sesshoumaru shows him up. They sell what ever wood they gather to a Human town at the base of the mountain.

There is barracks to put demons who are in to avoid another incident.

Naraku and Inuyasha use to be bossom buddies in the mining town but lost their friendship when KiKyo started to take an interest in Inuyasha who loved Kagome while Kagome was chasing after Hojo. (Don't ask how Hojo got there)

Inuyasha is the only demon to ever escape from the mining town without aid.

Requirements: If you use things like Italics or bold please use a key

If you're going to use any Japanese other than the commonly used ones please give the meanings

Contact me telling me have picked up this challenge


End file.
